1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp a driving apparatus, a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device and display an image by means of liquid crystal. The liquid crystal changes a transmissivity of light passing through the liquid crystal according to an electric field applied to the liquid crystal.
However, since the liquid crystal is not able to generate light, the liquid crystal display device employs lamps so as to display images under dark environment. The liquid crystal display device having a small screen size employs one or two lamps so as to display images.
According as the screen size of the liquid crystal display device increases, the liquid crystal display device employs a plurality of lamps, for example 10˜20 lamps. In addition, some liquid crystal display device employs lamps arrange in parallel.
However, when the liquid crystal display device employs a plurality of lamps, the cost for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device, the weight and size of the liquid crystal display device greatly increases since the number of lamp driving apparatus also increase according to the increase of the number of the lamps.
In order to reduce the number of the lamp driving apparatus, the liquid crystal display device employs the lamps, each of which is parallel connected, arranged in parallel and one or two lamp driving apparatus for turning on or turning off the lamps simultaneously.
The conventional liquid crystal display device may reduce the number of the lamp driving apparatus, but the life expectancy of the other lamps except broken lamps may be reduced and the other lamps may be damaged because over current may be flow through the other lamps when one of the lamps are broken down.